


But Somehow, He Was More

by Christabelle23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christabelle23/pseuds/Christabelle23
Summary: Deciding to return for her 8th year was not a decision Hermione had made lightly. She knew there would be a series of obstacles to overcome but she was determined to do it. The first obstacle? Severus Snape, returning potions professor. If she could handle being confronted with him, she could surely handle the rest of the obstacles her final year would send her way, right?---This is a series of connected one shots that follow a storyline between Hermione/Severus during her 8th year.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Miss Granger!” The baritone voice calling her name made Hermione freeze immediately. A shiver went up her spine as her body recognized who it was and reacted. She hadn’t heard that voice for nearly a year at this point as she had done everything in her power to avoid him. Although Hermione had chosen to come back to Hogwarts to complete her 8th year, she hadn’t yet come face to face with the man who was approaching her now.

A deep breath harshly slipped past her lips and Hermione slowly turned to face the direction the voice had come from. “What can I do for you, Sir?”

Professor Severus Snape was standing a few meters in front of her. His black robes, curtain of thick dark hair, and tall frame made him as imposing as ever. The color in his skin and the areas of his frame that were filled out made him potentially even more imposing because he looked less like he was moments away from falling off the edge. Hermione had always been attracted to her Professor’s intelligence but his demeanor had gotten into the way of that. Now though she could freely admit to herself that she found his intelligence attractive and his physical appearance was more intriguing to her as well.

“Miss Granger,” Professor Snape repeated her name as he finally came to a stop in front of her. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his robes, which was a move that would have made anyone else seem insecure but not him. “It would seem you have been avoiding me.”

Hermione flinched at the bluntness of his comment. She knew it would have been apparent to him seeing as she had ignored several owls, purposely left Grimmauld place when she knew he was going to be there and had neglected to sign up for NEWT potions. Not signing up for NEWT potions was the most outright avoidant activity she could have done. She did not necessarily need the class if she followed her intended path after completing her schooling, but that would not normally stop Hermione Granger from taking an additional class.

“I apologize, sir.” Her voice was soft as she spoke, eyes downcast not out of fear but out of shame. Her thoughts were racing as the feelings overtook her for a moment. She had initially been concerned that Professor Snape would hold resentment towards her but those feelings had morphed into something else entirely when confronted with her actions. “The past year has been…overwhelming to say the least.”

Hermione’s eyes locked with his as she finished speaking. His head was inclined towards hers, and she swore she saw a flash of pity amidst the overwhelming understanding.

“I wanted to properly thank you. Without you I would not be standing here today. For a very long time I was angry, but now I am grateful for the opportunities you have afforded me.” Professor Snape’s voice was very controlled as he spoke. She could tell that the words of gratitude did not come easily to him. Clearing his throat he continued, “I do not say that lightly so do not mistake this as me doing something I have to. I truly do appreciate it Miss Granger. I am forever in your debt.”

Hermione was surprised to say the least. Snape thanking her was something she had never envisioned when she had initially done everything in her power to save him at the Battle of Hogwarts. “I’m thankful I was able to make enough difference to save you, and that my effort has not gone to waste.”

“I would be remiss if I did not also bring up the fact that you are not signed up for NEWT potions. I hate to see the opportunity slip by you.”

If Professor Snape hadn’t already surprised Hermione by thanking her, she would have surely been shocked now.

“Professor,” Hermione began with shock in her voice, “I’m not sure that I should…”

“Make no mistake Miss Granger, I will not go easy on you if you take my class. I will hold you to the same high standards I always have and will likely infuriate you along the way. However I want you to consider what I have said. I do not need an answer now. If you wish to join my class you know where to go. Monday at 11am.”

Without waiting for Hermione to respond, Professor Snape turned and walked away, robes billowing around him. The grin that crept over Hermione’s face was involuntary but even if she could have stopped it she wouldn’t have. Severus Snape was still himself, but somehow, he was more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione couldn’t tear her gaze away from his hands. His fingers were absolutely captivating. The way they cradled the knife so delicately but with such precise control was a clear demonstration of his skill. The root he was cutting was sliced so thinly it was nearly as thin as the parchment she was supposed to be taking notes on.

The control he had of his hands was even more impressive when Hermione considered that he had been repeatedly subjected to the cruciatus curse over the past several years. Her intense stare was equal parts admiration and envy. Having been subjected to the curse much less than the man before her, Hermione was envious of the way his hands stayed so steady while hers shook and spasmed beyond her control. The admiration was not only for his craft, but for the thrill that watching his hands shot through her.

“If you are to complete the potions in this course perfectly, you will need to practice slicing as thinly as possible.” His kept his voice low and soft as he spoke, the smooth baritone quality of it easily carrying around the room without any effort. Professor Snape had always been able to command a classroom with ease and this year was going to be no different in that regard.

He looked up, his dark gaze flitting around the room and locking eyes with each of his students in turn. Dark, nearly black eyes met with golden brown and it felt like the air had been sucked out of her. In that moment she felt like her mind had been bared to him. She knew, or hoped at least, that he wouldn’t stoop to using his legilimency skills on a student but that didn’t make her feel any less exposed.

“12 inches on the importance of proper knife cuts and why they are crucial in many potions is due during Friday’s lesson. You are dismissed.” He broke eye contact with her and looked around the class once more. His eyes took in the students packing their belongings but inevitably landed back on her with each passing glance. “Miss Granger, a word if you would.”

She froze at her desk, hands stilling from their task of putting her quill and ink away, but then she nodded and finished gathering her supplies. When her classmates left the room, Hermione approached his desk at the front of the room. “Yes, sir?”

Professor Snape was sitting on the edge of his desk, his dark heavy robes lying around him in thick piles of fabric. His hands were braced on the hard wood on either side of his legs, fingers curled under the edge. “You appeared distressed during today’s lesson. Is there a reason for that Miss Granger?”

Hermione was shocked at his question. She had been expecting him to want to discuss many things with her, but this was not one of them. “Uhm, excuse me?”

“When you were watching the demonstration, I could feel the intensity of your stare. With each slice of my knife you became tenser. When I issued the assignment, I could feel the tension from your table.” Professor Snape stopped speaking for a moment and watched her. Hermione could feel her hands cramp and shake as she tried to hold her bag tighter so she didn’t waver under his inquisitive eye. He sighed, a deep sound that she hadn’t heard from him before. “I recognize the side effects of the cruciatus curse when I see them. I’ve never seen them in someone who hasn’t been exposed to it repeatedly, or for an extended period of time.”

Hermione knew she was staring at him, an expression of disbelief clear on her face. Her mind instantly flashed back to Malfoy Manor and the time she had spent being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange.

She nervously cleared her throat, feet shuffling and her eyes downcast as she nodded her response. “It was Bellatrix, sir. When the snatchers caught us and transported us to Malfoy Manor she…” Her voice trailed off on an unsteady breath when he raised his had to stop her from speaking.

“I don’t wish to make you relive those events. If you would allow me, I have a potion that may help with the side effects you are experiencing. I have to tell you, I have only tried it myself so your experience could potentially be different than mine. We will need to monitor your first few doses to ensure you don’t have an adverse reaction.”

“Professor Snape, sir, that would be incredible. Thank you!” Hermione stumbled over her words as she considered what he had said. A potion that could reverse the negative side effects from the cruciatus would be life changing for her at this point.

“Very well. Meet me here this evening after dinner. I will have a batch of the potion ready for you then.”


End file.
